Mad City: Burn the Witch...
|next= }} "Mad City: Burn the Witch..." is the second episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on September 26, 2016. Synopsis Fish Mooney takes matters into her own hands to locate Hugo Strange, forcing Gordon to reluctantly team up with journalist Valerie Vale to find her. Penguin rises in popularity after criticizing the work of the GCPD and Bruce’s investigation of the Court of Owls is compromised. Meanwhile, Ivy Pepper is reintroduced into Gotham City.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/09/gotham-episode-302-burn-witch-press.html Gotham - Episode 3.02 - Burn the Witch - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Bruce is brought by Talon to the council's room, meeting the White-Haired Woman, a woman named Kathryn. Bruce instantly recognizes her as he saw her at Wayne Enterprises events. Kathryn begins to state that their organization controls Wayne Enterprises but Bruce threatens to reveal to the government their involvement and their exposure to the world if he dies. Kathryn is not afraid of the comments. Bruce voices his concerns over the safety of himself and his loved ones. She considers his terms and demanded he stops investigating the council and his parents' murders. They come to an agreement. He is then sedated by Talon. Valerie Vale visits Jim, proposing that they cooperate to find Fish Mooney. Wanting to find Mooney's location, they go with Barbara to find her location but she wants Gordon to give her a kiss, to which he refuses and begins to leave. This causes Barbara to give the location and tells Gordon of a dream she had where he had an accident, losing his legs and pushing him around a giant baby carriage. After being washed ashore, Ivy Pepper is revealed to be alive and also discovers that her physical body has changed into an older version. She is found by a man named Nick and taken to his home for care. The GCPD arrives at a building where Mooney and her gang are squatting. The monsters manage to hold back the police and Mooney and her gang escape. Oswald Cobblepot holds a press conference where he criticizes the GCPD and their failure in catching the monsters, earning him popularity with the public. Talon brings Bruce back to Wayne Manor, where he tells Alfred that the council spared him as long as he stops the investigation. Lucius Fox shows Gordon the body of Ethel Peabody and they deduce that she was killed because she couldn't "fix" Mooney and the only other person who could do it is Hugo Strange. Mooney abducts Harvey Bullock, who cleverly drops his badge. She wants him to reveal Strange's location, but he refuses, forcing her to seduce him with her powers and a kiss to reveal the location. Gordon and Fox inform Nathaniel Barnes about her next move and he reveals that Strange is being held in an abandoned mansion turned into a research facility out of Gotham City. Mooney, her gang and Bullock arrive at the facility, kill the officers and find Strange in a high-security glass cell. While the GCPD surrounds the mansion, Cobblepot and Butch Gilzean lead a horde of people to the mansion, planning on killing the monsters. Gordon sneaks inside and is caught by the monsters and brought to Mooney. He manages to make a deal to spare Bullock's life by helping her escape through the backside. Before the escape, Gordon calls Cobblepot, telling him about Mooney's location and that he needs to send the people through the entrance. Cobblepot agrees and sends the people to burst in the building, killing two of Mooney's gang while everyone escapes. Cobblepot corners Mooney and Strange in the woods, demanding to know why she spared his life. She explains that the best thing she has done was making him into the "Penguin" and she "couldn't destroy that". With this confession, he decides to let them go, before warning Mooney to never come back. The mob takes out the corpses of the monsters and cheerfully burn them in a fire outside the mansion and hail Cobblepot for his successful effort in stopping them. Ivy knocks out Nick with a plant pot when he decides to throw it out and leaves in a green dress. In Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred hear a noise in the study and find Bruce's doppelganger sneaking in, to their shock. Valerie visits Gordon again and begins to deduce what happened in the woods, which culminates in a kiss. At the train station, Lee is revealed to have arrived at Gotham starting a new life. References Category:Season 3 Category:Court of Owls Arc